The Way Life Goes
by Misobel
Summary: (complete) When a person close to you dies, it is hard to cope with... But all you need is a friend, and it is so much easier...


**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Ginny, Parvati, Neville or Luna. 

**Authors Note:**

The characters in this story are some of my favorite, so I just stuck them all together in one story… 

**The Way Life Goes**

**By Lady Coia**

_When a person close to you dies, it is hard to cope with... But all you need is a friend, and it is so much easier..._

  
Ginny laughed, and it came out as more of a hiccup, than a laugh. The reason behind this? She was crying. And laughing and crying at the same time is a hard thing to do...   
  
The reason she laughed? Simple, really. Parvati was trying to cheer her up...   
  
"And remember when he triped in the common room, and said something weird with his wand in his hand, and the chopsticks in Lavender's hair disappeared into a bunch of yellow feathers, and it took us 5 hours to get the feathers out of her hair? Lav was scared she'd have to shave her hair off."  
  
Ginny laughed again, this time it didn't come out like a hiccup as much... though, it was a sad laugh.   
  
"He apologized to Lav for months after that, but now she can laugh about it... and he did too."  
  
Ginny sniffed, "Those chopsticks looked ridiculous in her hair anyways..."  
  
Parvati grinned, "Yes, they did."

  
_People often wonder why things happen to us... why us, and not someone else, who supposedly deserves it more? But really, does anyone deserve to go through pain...?_

  
When Ginny looked like she was about to cry again, Parvati quickly thought up a new story.  
  
"There was that time when Luna was off in one of her dazes, and he was waving his hand in front of her face... she never noticed. But when she came out of it, she moved her head forward, right into his hand... quite hard, actually... then she had a hand print on her face..."  
  
"Only Luna would be able to run into someones hand that hard," Ginny said quietly, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes... only Luna."  
  
She smiled at Ginny, "And remember his eyes? You always said you loved his eyes... how they were just so soft looking, and kind?"  
  
"And his nose," Ginny added.   
  
"Yes, and his nose."

  
_When something bad happens, our world is sometimes turned upside down. And we don't know what to do with our life anymore... but then something comes along, and you know exactly what to do..._

  
"And his soft brown hair?" Parvati said.  
  
"He always had that one little piece in the back standing straight up..."  
  
"Yes, he did," Parvati smiled sadly.   
  
"There was that one time he somehow managed to make mine stand straight up also... then he called us hair-mates for the rest of the day."  
  
"He did? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would call two people 'hair-mates'"  
  
"He was different around me," Ginny said softly. "Braver... Smarter... all those things."  
  
"Because he was comfortable with you," Parvati said quietly. "He once told me that he liked that you always gave him a chance, right from the beginning... and you let him be hisself."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Yes, he did."

  
_When someone close to you dies, you have to remember the good things... and what happened in the persons life that made it so great... you have to celebrate their life, not mourn their death._

  
"He gave me this necklace," Ginny said, fingering the charm around her neck. "We were sitting by the lake... and he told me he'd always be with me when I was wearing the necklace... and then I lost it once, and he said it didn't matter. But it did, to me, so he helped me look until we found it... we were up until midnight looking for it."  
  
Parvati smiled, "He always put others before himself..."  
  
"And he was so optimistic I thought he would fall apart sometime from always being so happy... Of course, he wasn't always like that..."  
  
"Just around you," Parvati said, smiling slightly.   
  
"Just around me," Ginny said softly...   
  
They were both silent, then, and Ginny said so softly that no one could hear it but her, "My Neville Longbottom."


End file.
